Even if You're in the Darkness, I'll be Your Light
by Boondock Angel Daisy Lily
Summary: Hikari washed up on the island when she was 6 with another girl named Kairi and neither have any memory of their past. After the islands are swallowed by darkness and she and Sora separated from their friends, they must travel through many worlds to find them. But what secrets will be unvailed and what will be the consquences?
1. Bio

Name: Hikari

Age: 15(6 in flashbacks)

Appearance: Ice blue hair(with iris blue highlighting the ends of her hair)that stops at her waist, sapphire blue eyes, pale pink lips, pale skin, thin.

Relations: Biological family[unknown], Yousuke[foster father], Hanako[foster mother], Riku[foster brother/best friend], Sora[best friend], Kairi[best friend].

* * *

><p>Outfit[as a child]: A pale indigo-colored dress with pale blue lines all over it to give the dress a diamond pattern. Between a few sections of lines are smaller diamonds with a pale blue diamond inside of it. The chest is solid white with a thin strap going over the shoulder, while tiny frills of blue-lavender line the top. Two blue-lavender buttons rest at the center of the chest. At the bottom of the dress is dull blue tulle. Below the chest is a lavender ribbon tied into a bow. She wears a lavender choker and two pearled bracelets on her left wrist. On her feet are pale blue sandals(similar to Naminé's).<p>

* * *

><p>Outfit[as a teenager]: Her outfit consist of a red tank top under a yellow, one-sleeved shirt(leaving the left strap of the tank top exposed)that stops midway at her stomach with dark pink lines outlining the shirt(and one going up the left side of her shirt). She wears a long, dark pink, spiked hem skirt(over a pair of orange shorts), held up by a brown belt and white outlines the hem. Her shoes are dark pink with light pink soles and orange heels. She wears 3 bracelets(green, blue and purple)on her left wrist.<p>

* * *

><p>History: Hikari appeared on the islands with another girl named Kairi. Neither remember anything of their past, families or Home Worlds. They both only remember running from someone and falling into darkness. She is taken in by Riku's family, while Kairi is adopted by the Mayor. Over the next 10 years Hikari, Riku, Sora and Kairi grow very close to the point of being inspirable. Riku proposes they make a raft and set sail to new worlds. They all agree and begin working on the raft, unaware they are in for more than what they think.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>If you want to know what Hikari's clothes look like(or want a better idea), go to prismstarrinne22 on Photobucket and look in the KH folder and my PriPara folder for her outfit as a child(It changed before she ended up on the islands as it will in my KH: BBS story).<strong>


	2. Getting Ready

My Pov

_"Where... am... I...?" There was only black from what I could tell. I looked down to see a picture of a girl taking a bite of an apple and 7 small men surrounded her._

**"You must hurry."**

_"What?"_

**"Time is fast approaching. You need to hurry and be ready."**

_"Ready? For what? Who are you?!"_

**"You must be ready to fight the darkness or else; be prepared to lose those you care for."**

_"What? Wait! Come back! Tell me who you are!" The floor began to become covered in black. I felt myself sinking into the floor and darkness began to surround me._

* * *

><p>Voice: "Hikari? Hikari, wake up!" I snapped my eyes open and sat up. I looked around. I was on the islands. I was home. "Are you okay?" I looked to see one of my closest friends. Kairi, standing over me. "You and Sora are both so lazy! Me and Riku are working on the raft and you 2 are sleeping."<p>

Voice 2: "I was not!" I looked to see Sora walking over to us. "Kairi, I told you. I was in this weird place and this huge, black THING swallowed me up!"

Me: "You too?" They both looked at me funny.

Sora: "You were there too! I didn't see you..."

Me: "I don't know, but that place was so weird." I got up and dusted the sand off my skirt.

Sora: "Say, Kairi, Hikari. What are you're hometowns like? You know, where you grew up?"

Kairi: "We both told you before, we don't remember."

Sora: "Nothing at all?"

Me: "No."

Sora: "Would you ever want to go back?"

Kairi: "Well, I'm happy here. I wouldn't mind going to see it though."

Me: "Same for me."

Sora: "I'll like to see them too! Along with all the other worlds out there! I wanna see 'em all!"

Kairi: "So what are we waiting for?"

Me: "Aren't you guys forgetting about-"

Voice: "Me?" We all turned to see Riku carrying a log. "So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." He threw the log to Sora, who fell over after catching it. "And you're just as lazy as they are!"

Kairi: "So you notice. Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!"

Sora: "Huh?"

Riku: "What, are you kidding me?"

Kairi: "Ready? Go!" Sora and Riku bolted ahead of us. I ran after them with Kairi behind me. She was laughing and so was I. There was one thing I hoped; that we could always be together like this. After working hard that day, the 4 of us sat in the same place we usually do. Near the Paopu Fruit Tree.

Sora: "So, Kairi and Hikari's homes are out there somewhere, right?"

Riku: "Could be. We'll never know by staying here."

Sora: "But how far can a raft take us?"

Riku: "Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else."

Kairi: "So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?"

Riku: "Well, I haven't really thought about it."

Me: "We're building a raft to sail to new worlds and you haven't thought of what to do when we get to one?"

Riku: "It does sound a little weird, huh?" I nodded at him. "It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

Sora: "I don't know."

Riku: "Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing."

Me: "Yeah. We just do the same old stuff, day in and day out. We should go."

Kairi: "Riku, you've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you."

Riku: "Thanks to you girls. If you both hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, Hikari, thanks."

Kairi: "You're welcome."

Me: "Happy to help." We decided to head back to our home island. In a matter of days, we'd be leaving everything we've known. I hopped in my boat and started paddling back to home. I was the first one back and waited for Riku to get back. He got back a little before Sora did.

Riku: "Sorry. Had to tease Sora about Kairi."

Me: "Oh no. What'd ya do this time?" I'd seen him tease Sora before and it was both funny for us, but embarrassing for Sora.

Riku: "Gave him a Paopu Fruit." I mentally sighed. When it came to the Paopu Fruit, I didn't like it when people joked about it.

Me: "Riku, it may seem funny to you, but one day I'd like to share a Paopu with someone I love. Wouldn't you?" He stared at me for a minute and then looked away.

Riku: "There's... no one I have an interest in. Do you have someone?"

Me: "I do, but I'm not telling you."

Riku: "What? Why not?" I laughed and started running back to our house. "Hikari, wait! Who is it?!"

Me: "Not telling!" I ran into the house and ran into my room. Riku was my brother. He wanted to be sure any guy I liked was worthy enough for me. But it was for that reason I could never tell him... that the guy I like... is him.


	3. Confession & Storm

My Pov

Tomorrow was the big day. Today, me and Sora were collecting provisions we'd need. Sora was to find 4 Seagull Eggs and 4 Coconuts. I needed to fill 4 bottles full of Drinking Water and find 4 Mushrooms. Riku had already caught the 4 Fish we needed. I filled up the bottles and found 3 of the 4 Mushrooms needed. I knew I'd find the last one in the Secret Place. I crawled through the opening and walked through the tunnel. I found the last Mushroom, but didn't leave right away. I wanted to look at a drawing on one of the walls. It was a picture of me and Riku's faces. I remember when he had taken me in there.

* * *

><p><span><em>Flashback[9 12 years]_

_Riku took me somewhere special today. It was the 'Secret Place' he and Sora had. It was amazing! You wouldn't think to look at it, but it was actually a large cavern-like place on the inside._

_Me: "Wow! This place is so neat Riku!" Riku got flustered since the place made my voice echo._

_Riku: "Hikari, shh!" I looked at him confused. "No one, except me and Sora have ever been in here! I brought you in here because you're special." I blushed a little._

_Me: "Well, thank you for thinking I'm special enough to bring in here." We both sat down in a spot and started drawing on the wall. Riku drew a picture of me and I drew a picture of him. We both observed the other's drawing. _

_Riku: "Don't tell Sora I brought you in here."_

_Me: "Well, I think you'd be even since he's brought Kairi in here already." I pointed to the opposite wall to the drawings of Kairi and Sora. Riku and me both smiled at the picture._

_Riku: "You're right."_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>I walked over to the wall, but I saw Riku sitting down and doing something. I could hear the crackling sound of a rock hitting the surface of the wall. I quietly walked up from behind him to see what he was doing. I must have shift the ground too much, because Riku snapped his head and looked at me.<p>

Riku: "Hikari! What... uhh... what are you doing in here?" He was blocking the wall that our drawings were on.

Me: "I wanted to look at our drawings one more time. Once we sent sail, who knows when I'll be able to look at them again." I gently pushed him out of the way and knelt down. I saw what Riku had been doing. He had drawn a hand, leading from my drawing of him to his drawing of me, and it was holding a Paopu Fruit. I looked at Riku, slightly shocked. "Riku... why did...?"

Riku: "I lied when I said no one interested me. I was afraid that if I said there was a person I liked and it was you, you would've thought I was a creep or something." I simply smiled at him and picked up a sharp rock.

Me: "Well, I kinda lied too. I actually came here to do something before we left." I did the exact thing Riku had done. I drew a hand from my head, led it to Riku's head and drew it holding a Paopu Fruit.

Riku: "Hikari..." I lifted myself up off the ground.

Me: "I felt the same way." Riku grabbed me and pulled into tight hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I love you Riku. I always have."

Riku: "I love you too." He pulled a small white box the was tied with a sky blue ribbon out of his pocket. "I got this for you. You know, since we've been so busy that we didn't really celebrate your birthday yesterday." I took the small box and opened it. Inside was a hairclip with 3 silver hearts. Riku took it out of the box. "Here." He took the strand of my hair that always got in my face and pinned it back with the hairclip. "Beautiful..."

Me: "It is lovely Riku. Thank you."

Riku: "I wasn't talking about the hairclip." I blushed as he brought his face closer to mine. It seemed like an eternity until our lips touched. The kiss was soft and gentle. The kiss lasted for about a minute when we had to break for air. My face was completely red at this point. "Hikari, can you promise me something?"

Me: "Anything."

Riku: "Promise that even if you find your home, you'll never forget us." I looked at him funny.

Me: "Riku, even if I found my home, I wouldn't stay there. I happy here with you, Mom, Dad, Sora and Kairi. Sure I'd want to go and visit it now and again, but the islands are my home now." He smiled at me.

Riku: "That'a good to know. Get your share of the supplies to Kairi once you got everything." He walked out of the Secret Place. Suddenly, I felt there was someone behind me. I turned to see someone wearing a cloak that covered their entire body, including their face.

Cloaked Figure: "I'be some to see the door to this world."

Me: "What? Who are you?"

Cloaked Figure: "This world is connected. Tied to the darkness... soon to be completely eclipsed."

Me: "What are you talking about?" That's when I realized something. "Where did you come from? How did you get in here?"

Cloaked Figure: "You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."

Me: "Are you from a different world?!"

Cloaked Figure: "There is so much to learn. You understand so little."

Me: "Really? You just watch. Me and my friends are gonna go out and learn about all of the other worlds that are out there!"

Mysterious Man: "One who knows nothing can understand nothing." I heard a small noise behind me. I turned to see nothing then turned back to see the cloaked figure had disappeared. I wondered who that was, but decided to ignore it. I went to the Cove to where Kairi was. She was leaning up against the beam doing something.

Me: "Hey Kai. What'cha doing?

Kairi: "This? I'm making a necklace from thalassa shells. In the old days, sailors always wore thalassa shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage. See this?" She held up the half finished necklace. "It's a charm to help us find each other if we ever get separated. The 4 of us will always be together." I smiled at Kairi. I didn't know why, but I felt as though me and Kairi had a relation to each other. Riku and Sora had told us there was some resemblance, but not enough to where we'd be sisters. Once the sun started going down, we headed home. Me and Riku sat down for dinner, but something was off. Mom and Dad were acting all secretive.

Me: "Mom? Dad? Is something wrong?"

Hanako: "Nothing's wrong. What makes you think that?

Riku: "Mom, we both know when something's bothering you and Dad."

Yousuke: "Well, Hikari. Did you ever have anything with you that might be a clue where you came from?" I thought about it and shook my head.

Me: "Not that I can remember." Mom got up and walk into the living room. She came back and handed me something. It was kinda like the thalassa shell charm Kairi had, but not exactly. It was made of greyish-white stained glass with a silver frame, had brown stitches, a brown cord was tied to the topmost shell and the tips were light silver. In the middle was a strange emblem. "What is it?"

Hanako: "We don't know. You had it with you when you came to the islands."

Riku: "Why didn't you guys show her this before?"

Yousuke: "We were going to a few days after she came to stay with us. But when we brought it up, she started getting upset and we didn't want to bother her every time we mentioned it."

Me: "It's okay. I can understand why you didn't show me this until now." I put the strange necklace around my neck. I just felt that's where it should be.

Hanako: "Well, you 2 rest up. Tomorrow's a new day. Never know what might happen." Me and Riku looked at each other for a quick second.

Me: 'Oh, we know.' Me and Riku headed up to our rooms and got into to bed.

Riku: "Just think. Tomorrow morning we head out."

Me: "Yeah." I closed my eyes, dreaming of the possible worlds we were going to see.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later...<em>

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of a knock on my window. I opened my eyes to see Sora. I opened the window.<p>

Me: "What's wrong?" I yawned and rubbed one of my eyes.

Sora: "A storm is near the island! Kairi's missing and so is Riku!" I looked around to see Riku wasn't here. "They probably went to make sure the raft didn't float away. Come on!" I threw my clothes on and followed Sora to our boats. Once we reached the islands, I noticed 2 things. Riku and Kairi's boats were here and a giant sphere flashing all different colors was floating above the island. Then, some weird black creatures started coming out of the ground.

Me: "What are those things?"

Sora: "Hikari, here." Sora handed me a Toy Sword. I had always watched everyone play fight, but I'd never join into it. Although, for some reason, I was fighting off the creatures surprisingly well. Almost like I had done this before. "You go look for Riku. I'll try and find Kairi." I took a quick scan and spotted Riku near the Paopu Tree.


	4. The Darkness & Voices

My Pov

I hurried to where Riku was. He was standing still and facing toward the Main Island.

Me: "Riku! We need to get out of here!"

Riku: "The door has opened..."

Me: "What are you talking about?"

Riku: "The door has opened, Hikari! Now we can go to the outside world!"

Me: "What? Riku, we need to get Sora and Kairi and get back to the Main Island!"

Riku: "Kairi and Sora are coming with us!" What was happening? Riku looked up to the black sphere that was hovering over the island. "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" He turned his attention back to me. He held out his hand, beckoning me to come to him.

Me: "Riku..." Suddenly, a pool of darkness formed under Riku and started to consume him. "Riku!" I ran to him and reached for his hand, but the darkness kept me from reaching him. We were being swallowed by darkness. Why did this all seem so familiar? Then I saw a light. It got brighter and brighter until it evaporated the darkness around me. I opened my eyes and Riku was gone. I looked down at my sword to see it had changed.

Voice: _"Keyblade... Keyblade..." _A Keyblade? I took a closer look. It did kinda look like a key, but not quite. It was a deep, pastel blue color while the handle itself was a deep indigo. The "blade" was a light-blue metal bar with a spike and a star at the end of the bar that was the same color. A gold rainguard was at the bottom of the bar. The Keychain at the end of the handle was a gold star and it was attached to the hilt of the Keyblade with a silver chain.

Sora: "Hikari!" I saw Sora calling me over to the 'Secret Place'. I ran over to him, killing several of the black creatures. I noticed a large white door blocking the opening.

Me: "What's this door doing here?"

Sora: "I don't know, but can you keep those things from getting in while I see if Kairi's in here?" I nodded. He opened the door and crawled into the 'Secret Place'.

* * *

><p><span>Sora's Pov<span>

I ran through the tunnel and saw Kairi standing by the strange door.

Me: "Kairi!" She slowly turned around.

Kairi: "Sora..." Something was wrong. Her eyes were sad and almost lifeless. She reached out for me, but then the door swung open. A huge, dark wind blasted through and pushed Kairi towards me. I reached out to grab her, but it's like she went through me. The wind pushed me out of the 'Secret Place' and back outside. I rolled several times until I came to a stop. I looked to see that the islands were being torn apart and everything was being absorbed into the sphere above.

Hikari: "Sora!" I saw Hikari running to me. "Did you find Kairi?!"

Me: "I did, but she disappeared." We both turned to see the same monster I had fought in my dream. We had no choice but to fight it. When it knelt down, we would attack it's hands. After awhile, it was lifted into the air and disappeared. The wind started picking up and it was trying to pull us into the sphere. I was both holding on to a piece of wood and Hikari. The pull from the wind and the sphere became too much and my hand slipped. From both the wood and Hikari's hand.

Hikari: "Sora!"

Me: "Hikari!" I tried to reach out for her again, but it was no use. She disappeared from my sight and soon I was swallowed by darkness. My only thoughts were what was happening to my home and what world were the 3 people I cared about the most going to end up?

* * *

><p><span>My Pov<span>

_Where... am... I...? What is this? Am I being eaten away by the darkness?_

_Voice: "You can't let yourself be beaten by darkness that easily, Hikari. You're stronger than this." Huh? Who was that?_

_Voice 2: "You've seen us fight the Unversed before. You should be able to beat the Heartless, no problem. They aren't that much different." What?_

_Voice 3: "You told us that you'd fight the darkness when you were old enough to handle your Keyblade. You swore you'd protect those precious to you and fight for the Light." _

_Me: "What? Who are you people? Show yourselves!"_

_Voice 4: "I'm afraid we can't do that my child. It's too soon for you to see us. Especially since you don't remember us. It would only confuse you."_

_Me: "Tell me who you are and I'll remember." I heard them all laugh, but not in a cruel way. More like a friendly, joking way._

_Voice: "Sorry, kiddo. It's not the time to remember us just yet." I saw a light. In front of the light were 4 silhouettes. They were only outlines so I couldn't see their faces. There were 2 men, a woman and a boy maybe my age from what I could make out. I ran towards them. Like before, the light got brighter and brighter until I felt my consciousness coming back. _


	5. Traverse Town

My Pov

I felt something wet on my cheek. I groggily opened my eyes to see a strange looking dog.

Me: "This is a weird dream..." I went to close my eyes, but the dog jumped on my stomach. "This isn't a dream! It's real!" I got up off the ground and looked at my surroundings. It was almost impossible, but I was in another world! I looked back at the dog. I looked around his collar. It said 'Pluto'. "Do you know where we are boy?" He ran off. Maybe he heard something. I started looking around the world. It turned out this world was called 'Traverse Town'. I ran into more of those black creatures from the island. I ran, both fighting the creatures and looking for Sora, Riku and Kairi. A Shadow jumped from above me. I shot a strange light from my hand and hit it, but it didn't vanish. I didn't bother with it and ran off to the next district. After looking in all 3 districts, I ended up back in the First District. What I saw when I got there was terrifying. A man struck Sora with his sword and Sora fell to the ground. "You monster! What did you do to him?"

Man: "None of your concern. Especially since you'll be taking a nap just like your friend if you get in my way."

Me: "What? Who are you?

Man: "They'll come at him from out of nowhere. And they'll keep coming as long as your friend continue to wield the Keyblade. But why? Why would it choose a kid like him?" This guy was starting to tick me even off. I summoned my Keyblade, Starlight. The man seemed surprised. "The worlds must be desperate if a Keyblade has chosen a little girl." That tears it!

Me: "You won't be thinking that in a minute when I kick your butt!" He pulled his sword out of its' sheath. It was a strange one. It had a gun attached to the bottom of it.

Man: "All right, then have it your way." This guy was tough. He was able to use some kind of fire magic. But, after successfully landing an attack(more like 21 attacks), he fell to his knees.

Me: "Now... you're... gonna... you're gonna..." I fell backwards and lost consciousness, feeling more worn out than I've ever felt before.

* * *

><p><span>Leon's Pov<span>

I got my feet. Man, for a kid, this girl was a strong fighter. I was actually going all out and she still was too much to handle. Who was this girl? And her Keyblade... It's one I've never seen before. Then, I heard Yuffie's voice.

Yuffie: "Aw, you're slipping, Leon." I looked to see Yuffie only a foot away.

Me: "I went easy on her." She got a smug grin on her face. "Looks like things are worse than what we thought. A lot worse."

* * *

><p><span>Riku's Pov<span>

The sound of rushing water is what made my consciousness flow back. I opened my eyes to see walls of water rushing upward. I got to my feet, only to feel pressure pushing on my body.

Me: "Where... am I?" I looked around. I made it. I was in another world! The excitement only lasted for a second when I looked again and I didn't see Hikari, Sora or Kairi. "Hikari! Sora! Kairi!" Silence. Was I the only one who made it off the island? If not, then they all must have ended up somewhere else. How was I going to find them?

* * *

><p><span>Sora's Pov<span>

Man, that guy seriously messed me up. My head was killing me! I kept opening and closing my eyes. That's when I heard a voice. It was Kairi's voice!

Kairi: "Come on, lazy bum. Wake up." I opened my eyes to see it was Kairi. "You okay?"

Me: "I guess..."

Kairi: "Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade." What was she talking about? How did she know what those things wanted? I shook it off.

Me: "I'm so glad that you're okay, Kairi."

Kairi: "Kairi? Who are you talking about?" That's when her voice changed. "I'm the great ninja Yuffie." I shook my head and saw the girl in front of me wasn't Kairi. "I think you might have overdone it, Squall." The guy who knocked me out walked into the room.

Squall: "That's Leon." I noticed he was carrying someone. It was Hikari!

Me: "You! What did you do to my friend?!" He laid her on the bed. I held Hikari in my arms and held her to where she was almost sitting.

Leon: "Nothing."

Yuffie: "It's true. She passed out after beating Leon."

Leon: "Hey!" I felt Hikari stirring. I looked down to see her crystal blue eyes halfway open.

Me: "Hikari. Are you okay?"

Hikari: "Sora..?" She blinked her eyes a couple of times before jumping from my lap and wrapping her arms around my neck. "Sora! You're here! You're really here! I thought I was the only one who made it." She got out of my lap and we both turned our heads to our Keyblades.

Me: "The Keyblade..."

Yuffie: "Yeah, we had to them away from you 2 to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you."

Leon: "It was the only way to conceal your hearts from them. But it won't work for long. Especially for Hikari."

Hikari: "Why me?"

Yuffie: "Did you by any chance run into a lot of Heartless? By that, I mean like 10 every couple of seconds?" She nodded her head. "For some reason, your heart is very pure. It's full of light. That's why the Heartless kept attacking you." Hikari's heart was pure? "You're someone special. That's for sure."

Leon: "Still hard to believe you 2 of all people are chosen by the Keyblade." He picked up our Keyblades, which disappeared and reappeared in our hands. "Still, beggars can't be choosers." They told us about the Heartless and told us about a man named Ansem. Then, a Heartless appeared in the room. Yuffie ran to the other room while me and Hikari followed Leon out into the alleyway.

* * *

><p><span>My Pov<span>

Me and Sora fought our way through until we came to the Third District. I heard some kind of noise followed by yelling. I looked up to see 2 people falling towards us.

Me: "Sora, look out!" He looked up in my direction. We both tried to run out of the way, but whoever it was fell on top of us. I managed to get a look at the 2. One looked like a dog and the other looked like a duck. They looked at Sora's Keyblade.

Duck & Dog: "The key!" Then they looked at mine.

Dog: "There's 2 of 'em?" Suddenly, the ground began to shake and slabs of stone blocked all the exits. Several Solider Heartless appeared on top of each slab. It didn't take long to get rid of all of them. Then, purple and black armored body parts came out of nowhere. They assembled themselves into a giant Heartless. Me and Sora attacked the hands while the duck and dog attacked the feet. Then, all 4 of us attacked the torso and destroyed it. From the neck area, a heart emerged and disappeared into the sky. After everything settled down, the duck and dog explained why they were in Traverse Town.

Sora: "So, you were looking for me?" The 2 nodded.

Leon: "They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade."

Dog: "Hey, why don't you 2 come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel."

Me: "I wonder if we'd be able to find Riku and Kairi..."

Duck: "Of course."

Leon: "Sora, Hikari, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends."

Sora: "Yeah, I guess."

Duck: "But you 2 can't come along looking like that. Understand? No frowning. No sad face. Okay?"

Dog: Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!""

Duck: "This boat runs on happy faces."

Me: "Happy?" Sora looked down and looked back up with the funniest face I'd ever seen. Me and the other 2 busted out laughing.

Dog: "That's one funny face!"

Sora: "Okay, why not? We'll go with you guys."

Duck: "Donald Duck."

Dog: "Name's Goofy."

Sora: "I'm Sora."

Me: "My name's Hikari." We placed our hands on top of each others'.

Goofy: "All for one and one for all."

* * *

><p><span>No One's Pov<span>

The 4 new friends were unaware that they were being watched. A small projection of the Keyblade bearers and the King's friends appeared.

Unknown: "Those little squirts took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?"

Unknown 2: "Such is the power of the Keyblade. The children's strength is not there own."

Unknown 3: "Why don't we turn them both into Heartless? That'll settle things quick enough."

Unknown 4: "And the brats' friends are the King's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them."

Unknown 5: "You're no prize yourself."

Unknown 4: "Shut up!"

Unknown 6: "Enough." All 5 of these villains turn their heads to their leader. "The Keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? There's also the matter with the girl. The Heartless swarmed after her heart more than any they have before. Question is: Who is she?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update. I had this ready to go, but something happened and most of it was deleted. I'll make it up by posting this and 2 other chapters.<strong>


	6. Wonderland

My Pov

It was so beautiful in space. I wished Riku and Kairi could see this. They would both be fascinated by it. Donald and Goofy told us that they were looking for their King. So we all had someone we were looking for.

Donald: "We're coming up on the first world." I looked out the window and saw it. It was a strange-looking world. As soon as we landed, we started falling down a rabbit hole. This wasn't any ordinary rabbit hole though. It was full on clocks that looked like they were either painted on the wall or floating in midair. As we neared the bottom, I saw a couch, 2 flower beds and a table that were flat and in the floor somehow. We landed softly onto the ground. The a strange rabbit ran past us.

Rabbit: "Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" What was he late for? "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!" We followed the rabbit to a door. Sora opened it to reveal another and then another. We each crawled through the small and came to a bizarre room. Everything in the room looked like it was painted on the ground. That's when we saw the rabbit running across the floor. How'd he get so small? He ran through a small door, which closed after he was through. I noticed the bed was the only thing sticking out, so I pushed it to reveal another small passage. The I turned my attention to the small door.

Sora: "How did he get so small?" The answer came from an unexpected person.

Doorknob: "No, you're simply too big." We all jumped a little.

Donald: "It talks!"

Doorknob: "Must you be so loud? You woke me up."

Goofy: "Good morning."

Doorknob: "Good night! I need a bit more sleep."

Me: "Please wait! What do me and my friends have to do to get small?"

Doorknob: "Why don't you try the bottle... over there?" I turned around to see the table pop out of the floor and on it were 2 bottles. Sora picked up one with a blue label and drank from it. He shrunk down to the size of Tom Thumb. "You look really cute at this size Sora."

Sora: "Hurry, we need to catch that rabbit." Me, Donald and Goofy drank from the same bottle and shrunk down to Sora's new size. We went through the passage that had been behind the bed and found ourselves in the a strange place. It looked like something was happening. I saw a girl with blonde hair and a blue dress standing in a podium and a woman sitting in a larger podium, overseeing everything.

Me: "What's happening?"

Goofy: "I don't know..."

Donald: "Quiet!" The white rabbit ran to a stand and blew his trumpet.

Rabbit: "Court is now in session!"

Girl: "I'm on trial? But why?"

Rabbit: "Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!"

Queen: "This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is... because I say so, that's why!" That's not a good enough reason to accuse someone.

Girl: "That is so unfair!"

Queen: "Well, have you anything to say in your defense?"

Girl: "Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong! You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so... so mean!" Wow! She's really cool the way she gives that queen a piece of her mind.

Queen: "Silence! You dare defy me?"

Sora: "Hey, guys, we should help her out."

Me: "Yeah. This is clearly and rigged and unfair trial. I believe that girl hasn't done anything."

Donald: "Yeah, but the-"

Goofy: "We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be 'muddling'?"

Donald: "Meddling!"

Goofy: "Oh, yeah. And that's against the rules."

Queen: "The court finds the defendant... guilty as charged! For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart..." Wait, heart?! This girl was innocent! "Off with her head!"

Girl: "No! No! Oh, please!"

Sora: "Hold it right there!" We all ran past the guards and close to where the girl was.

Queen: "Who are you? How dare you interfere with my court?"

Me: "Your Majesty, I apologize, but this girl is innocent. We know who the real thief is!"

Goofy: "Uh-huh. It's the Heartle-" Goofy covered his mouth. I guess telling her outright that it's the Heartless isn't allowed either.

Sora: "Anyway, she's not the one you're looking for."

Queen: "That's nonsense. Have you any proof?" No we didn't. The girl, who had been revealed to be Alice, was locked in a cage. "Bring me proof of Alice's innocence! Fail, and it's off with all of your heads!" Oh, great. How were we going prove Alice was innocent? Alice had told me that the Cheshire Cat may know of a way. So, we went into the forest to try and find him.


	7. Locking the Keyhole

My Pov

We enter the Lotus Forest looking for the Cheshire Cat. We looked around, but didn't see him. That is until a grinning, floating cat head appeared in front of my face. I screamed and fell on my back. The cat's head appeared on a tree stump, along with its body standing on it. The body jumped off the head, picked up the head and placed it on its neck.

Donald: "Who are you?"

Cheshire Cat: "Who indeed? Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!"

Sora: "Hey, if you know who the culprit is, tell us!"

Me: "You said it yourself; Alice's is guilty of nothing."

Cheshire Cat: "The Cheshire Cat has all the answers- but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit , the cat all lie in darkness." Then he vanished. What the hell was all of that suppose to mean?!

Sora: "Wait!"

Cheshire Cat: "They've already left the forest. I won't say which exit. There are 4 pieces of evidence in all. 3 are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all."

Donald: "Should we trust him?" He reappeared briefly.

Cheshire Cat: "To trust, or not to trust? I trust you to decide!" We looked throughout the entire world and found footprints, stench and an antennae. Now we just need to find 1 more. That involved going back to the Bizarre Room, but at a different angle. We went through a different passage and ended up on top of a faucet. That's when I saw the last piece of evidence; claw marks. The Cheshire Cat reappeared. "Well, look what you've found. Nice going."

Sora: "Now we can save Alice."

Cheshire Cat: "Don't be so sure! She may be innocent, but what about you?"

Me: "What do you mean?"

Cheshire Cat: "I won't tell you, but I'll give you something." Me and Sora were able to use both the Fire and Blizzard Spell now. We hurried back to the Queen's Castle.

Queen: "Now, show me what you have found." Me and Sora placed the 4 boxes in front of her. "Well, that's certainly a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed." Oh, come on! "Cards! Bring forth my evidence!" An Ace of Heart Card place 1 box next to one of ours. The boxes shuffled. "Hmm, checking all 5 would be a waste of time. Al right, then. Choose the one you wish to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence."

Sora: "What? After all that trouble collecting it?"

Queen: "You dare object? Then you will lose your head! Now, choose! One box!"

Me: "Don't worry, Sora. I'll do it." I walked to the boxes and chose the second from the left. A Solider Heartless appeared and then disappeared.

Queen: "What in the world was that?"

Me: "That was the real culprit. Alice is innocent."

Queen: "Silence! I'm the law here! Article 29: Anyone who defies the Queen is guilty!"

Donald: "That's crazy!"

Queen: "Seize them at once!" The whole area changed. A small tower was they only thing that stood out and it was connected to the cage Alice was being held in. The Cards flew everywhere and began attacking us. At a time, Sora, Donald, Goofy and me would attack the tower. Finally, we attacked it together and destroyed it, bring the cage all the way down. The curtain rolled around to reveal Alice was gone.

Donald: "She must have gotten kidnapped while we were fighting."

Queen: "You fools! Find the one who's behind this! I don't care how!" The cards scrambled into different directions. We went back into the forest to look for Alice, but found the Cheshire Cat instead.

Donald: "Have you seen Alice?"

Cheshire Cat: "Alice, no. Shadows, yes!"

Goofy: "Where did they go?"

Cheshire Cat: "This way? That way? Does it matter? Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows! Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room!"

Me: "Well, let's hurry. Who knows how long the 'shadows' are going to stick around." We did as the cat said and later lit the lanterns in both the versions of the Bizarre Room. Soon, the entire room was lit.

Cheshire Cat: "You'd have better view from up here." We climbed up onto the table. "The shadows should be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst? If not, that's too bad!" A giant Heartless landed on the floor. It was red and black and its hands sounded like paper crackling when it moved them. It also was able to use Fire magic. This was an unfair fight. We were ants compared to this one. That's when I remembered; me and Sora could use Ice magic. I only glance at him and realized he was thinking the same thing. We raise our Keyblades at the Heartless and shouted:

Me & Sora: "Freeze!" A small blue light shot from each of our Keyblades, hit the Heartless and froze it. The ice began to crack. It didn't work? But, the Heartless fell apart and a heart was released from it. I heard the Doorknob yawn.

Doorknob: "What a racket. How's a doorknob to get any sleep?" He yawned again and a keyhole's silhouette shone in his mouth. Then, me and Sora's Keyblades began to shine too. They forced our hands to point forward. Small beams of light emitted from them and went toward the Keyhole. There was a defiant locking sound and the light faded.

Donald: "What was that?"

Sora: "You hear that? Sounded like something closed."

Me: "The Keyhole was locked and now this world is safe..." I realized what I said and wondered why I said it.

Sora: "What?"

Me: "Oh, nothing!" I didn't understand where **that **had come from. That when a strange colored block fell from the Doorknob.

Goofy: "This gummi ain't like the others. No, sir."

Donald: "Okay. I'll hold on to it."

Cheshire Cat: "Splendid. You're quiet the hero and heroine." We turned to see the Cheshire Cat. "If you're looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone! Off with the shadows, into darkness."

Me: "No..."

Donald: "Let's get back to our gummi ship. We might find her in another world."

Goofy: "We gotta go to the entry point to return to our ship."


	8. Olympus Coliseum

My Pov

I felt so whipped from that last battle. I could barely keep my eyes open.

Goofy: "Hikari, why don't you take a rest in the lower deck? It may not seem like it, but there's a room in the lower deck."

Donald: "You should. If you aren't well rested, you won't be able to fight."

Sora: "Go ahead Hikari. We'll wake you up when we reach our next destination." I was too tired to argue. I climbed down the latter into the spare room. I laid down on the bed and fell asleep within seconds.

* * *

><p><span>Riku's Pov<span>

I managed to track Sora and Hikari down. I used the Dark Corridor to teleport myself into the lower deck of the ship. I heard light breathing and saw Hikari, peacefully sleeping.

Me: 'She's alright." I had worried that she was lost or hurt. But she was safe. I walked over to her and just stared at her. I wanted to wake her up, show her I was alright, but I could tell she must have battle a strong Heartless. It was better to let her sleep. I gently push a stray strand of her hair from her face. She moved slightly and moaned a little.

Hikari: "Riku..." I stepped back, afraid she might awake up, but realized she was only dreaming. I laughed a little. Even when we were little, she'd always talk in her sleep.

Me: "I'm sorry I can't stay Hikari, but I promise I'll see you soon." I kissed her cheek and left through the Dark Corridor.

* * *

><p><span>My Pov<span>

Riku: _"I'm sorry I can't stay Hikari, but I promise I'll see you soon." _I felt a small amount of pressure on my cheek. I snapped my eyes open and sat up.

Me: "Riku?" I looked around, but I didn't see him. Was it just a dream?

Sora: "Hikari! We're coming up on another world!" I got out of bed and join the others back in the control deck. The world was a floating coliseum. We entered the lobby and saw a short satyr(a half man, half goat)busily looking at the 'Rules' board. "Um..."

Satyr: "Good timing. Give me a hand, would ya? Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games." I look over to the pedestal. Both me and Sora pushed on it, but it wouldn't budge.

Me: "This thing has to weigh a ton!" We stopped pushing and went back over to the satyr.

Sora: "It's way too heavy!"

Satyr: "What? Too heavy? Since when have you been such a little-" He turned around and looked at me and Sora. "Oh. Wrong guy. What're you doing here? This here is the world-famous Coliseum- heroes only! And I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along, pip-squeaks." Sora gave him a stern look "Look it's like this. Heroes are coming for all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the Coliseum."

Donald: "You've got heroes standing right in front of you."

Goofy: "Yup. Sora and Hikari are real heroes chosen by the Keyblade!"

Donald: "And we're heroes, too."

Satyr: "Heroes? Those runts?" He started laughing. I didn't think I was much of a heroine, but I knew Sora was a hero.

Sora: "What's so funny? I've fought a bunch of monsters!"

Satyr: "Hey, if you can't even move this..." He began to push on the pedestal. "You can't call yourself..." He pushed even harder, but still couldn't budge it. "A hero!" He fell to the ground, worn out from pushing the pedestal. "Okay, so it takes more than brawn. Well, well, let's see what you 2 can do." So, me and Sora were put on a test trail and we both did very well. "You know, you kids ain't half bad."

Sora: "Looks like we're headed for the games Hikari."

Satyr: "Afraid not."

Me: "What? Why not?"

Satyr: "2 words: 'You guys ain't heroes.'" That was more then 2 words. The satyr told us without an entry pass, we're getting no where near the games. We decided with nothing left to do, to leave for another world.

Man: "Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?" A tall man with blue skin, a long black robe and blue flames which I guessed were actually his hair seemed to appear from the shadows.

Donald: "Who are you?" Something about this guy scared me. He looked familiar, but the memory was all hazy and fuzzy.

Man: "Whoa, hold it there, fuzz boy. Wait, let me guess. You want to enter the games, right?" He came around and behind Sora. "Well, then, get a load of this." He held out his hand and a pass appeared.

Sora: "A pass?"

Man: "It's all yours. Good luck, kid. I'm pulling for you and your friend, little shorty." He walked away. I felt like this was some kind of trap. Something about him was familiar and it wasn't a good thing. We went back to the lobby and presented the pass to satyr.

Satyr: "Hey, how'd you get this?"

Sora: "Can we enter the games now?"

Satyr: "Well... I guess so. We start with the preliminaries." We headed to the arena.

* * *

><p><strong>In case you're all wondering what Hikari would sound like if she were an actual game character; her ENG voice actor would be Alyson Stoner and her JAP voice actor would be Kanae Itou. In case you want to have a better idea, she basically sounds the same(in ENG)as Kairi in Kingdom Hearts Re: COM(except her voice is a little deeper pitched) and (in JAP)as Young Sonata from Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream(watch Ep. 48, 12:37 - 12:44, to get the idea).<strong>


	9. Cerberus & Boy From the Past

My Pov

The satyr, we later found out to be named Phil, gave me and Sora the spell Thunder. We blew through the preliminaries with no problem.

Phil: "You're no heroes yet, but you ain't doing bad. Lucky you came to me for coaching." Yeah. 'Lucky'. That's when a strange guy walked past us. He stared at all of us and we all looked at him. "Something tells me he'll be a tough one to beat. Who knows, maybe you'll end up facing him." After we blew through the 2nd match easy. "Say, you 2 are better than I thought! Wish he was here to see this."

Me: "Who?"

Phil: "Hercules. He's a hero if there ever was one. Too bad he's off visiting his father." After going through 3 rounds, we went back over to Phil.

* * *

><p><span>?'s Pov<span>

I watched in secret as the 4 blew through their enemies like they were nothing. And that girl... What interest did Hades have in her anyway?

Hades: "That little punk and girl are you're next opponents, okay? Now, don't blow it. Just take them out."

Me: "The great god of the Underworld is afraid of 2 kids? Sorry, but my contract says-"

Hades: "I know! You think I don't know? I wrote the contract!" "I know it says you're only required to kill Hercules in this tournament. But you've gotta fight those 2 to get to him. Come on." I looked over at the 2 talking to the satyr. "Hey, it's like that old goat says: 'Rule 11: It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it!' I mean, a causality or 2 along the way is no big deal, right?" I headed toward the arena to face these so-called Keyblade bearers.

* * *

><p><span>Hades's Pov<span>

Man, that Cloud guy gave me chills.

Me: "Geez. Stiffer than the stiffs back home. Still, suckers like him are hard to come by..." I whistled for Cerberus. "Alright, Cerberus, I need you to take out Cloud and everyone else. Except the girl. Maleficent says that that girl is special for some reason. Leave her unharmed."

* * *

><p><span>My Pov<span>

The next match was relatively easy. Finally, we reached the last match. And it was against the strange guy we had seen earlier. Cloud. This guy was tough. He was different from the 2 Boss Heartless that me and Sora had faced before. He knocked Donald and Goofy down and was about to strike Sora down. I hurried in front of him and blocked Cloud's attack with my Keyblade.

Me: "Don't you dare hurt Sora! He's one of my most precious friends if you or anyone does anything to hurt him, I'll make you pay!" I pushed him back and pointed my Keyblade at him. "Water!" A powerful spout of water shot from the tip and pushed Cloud into a pillar that was around the arena. I had just learned a new spell.

Sora: "Whoa..." I blushed a little and rubbed the back of my head in shyness. We had beaten Cloud and won. It was done. That is until a giant, black paw slammed down onto Cloud. The paw belonged to a giant, 3-headed hellhound with black smog coming from 2 of its 3 mouths. I turned to one of the exit to see the guy who had given Sora the pass. He disappeared into the darkness.

Donald: "Hikari, look out!" All three of the hellhounds' heads lunged for me. One of the heads grazed my arm. I gripped it and saw I was bleeding a little. Then, all 3 attacked me again. All I could do was close my eyes and wait for the pain of a thousand teeth tearing my flesh apart. But it didn't. In front of me was a guy would was actually holding the beast back.

Phil: "Herc!" Herc? Oh, this guy must be Hercules.

Hercules: "Phil, get them outta here!" We all ran back into the lobby. Phil handed me some bandages and Sora fixed up my arm.

Phil: "Whew, that was close! That was Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld. Herc should be able to handle him. But the again, maybe not... This doesn't look good." We had to help. We ran back into the Coliseum. Hercules was backed into a corner with an unconscious Cloud over his shoulder. Cerberus perked up his ears and turned to see us ready to fight him. Herc ran back to the lobby. "Kids, I got to words of advice for you: Attack!" Again, more than 2 words. This was not easy at all. Cerberus was either snapping at us, shooting giant fireballs from his mouths or causing spouts of dark energy to come out of the ground. I had to do something, but what?

Voice: _"Use it."_ What?_ "Use the technique that I taught her. You can do it Hikari." _Who was that? That voice... It wasn't one of the ones I had heard before, but it felt familiar somehow. _"Focus on your light and let it explode." _I focused real hard and felt it. My light was growing and it felt amazing. That's when I saw a flash. A young girl with blue hair and eyes was spinning and streams of light came from her. Then, a name popped in my head.

Me: "Lightbloom!" My body seemed to moved on its own as it became cloaked in light. First, I went into Camel spin, then a Sit spin and finally, after several spins in that position, I shifted into a Biellmann spin. All the while, I released volleys of energy at Cerberus. Soon, it became too much for the hellhound and he collapsed. I stopped spinning only to find I couldn't stand straight. I felt my foot slip and I would've hit the ground if Sora hadn't caught me.

Sora: "Hikari, are you okay?" I just laughed.

Me: "Besides the fact I can't walk, I'm peachy." Sora helped me walk back to the lobby. Phil and Hercules both stood in front of us.

Phil: "Thus, I hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further-"

Donald: "Hey! What do you mean by 'junior heroes'?"

Phil: "You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero."

Goofy: "So, what does it take?"

Hercules: "Well, that's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves. Just the way I did."

Sora: "No problem. We'll start by proving ourselves in the games."

Phil: "There ain't gonna be any games for a while. Gotta clean up the mess from that last battle first."

Sora: "Okay, we'll be back." I looked back over at the pedestal. I felt I like we should give it another try.

Me: "Sora, wait. Let's try moving the pedestal again." He agreed. This time was different. Both Donald and Goofy helped push too and the pedestal moved easily. Underneath it was the Olympic Coliseum's Keyhole. Me and Sora pointed our Keyblades at it and sealed it. Sora, Donald and Goofy left the lobby. I went to follow when Phil stopped me.

Phil: "Hey kid. You're a true hero."

Me: "What makes you say that?"

Hercules: "You're just like the boy you came here with 10 years ago. Hard to believe it's been that long." Huh? I've been here before? And what boy?

Me: "What are you talking about?"

Phil: "You came here with a different boy kinda like that other friend of yours. How's he doing, by the way?" What were they talking about?

Me: "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you guys are talking about. If I came here before I was 6, then I don't remember. All I can remember is running from someone and falling in darkness. Anything else before that is all hazy." They both seemed surprised. I left and followed Sora back to the gummi ship. While we headed to the next world, all that was on my mind was what Hercules and Phil said. Had I been to the Coliseum before? And who was the boy they said I had been with?

* * *

><p><strong>In case any of you want to know what Hikari's battle stance is, it's similar to Ven's.<strong>


	10. Deep Jungle

My Pov

I was awhile before we arrived at the next world. It looked like a jungle-like place.

Goofy: "Hey, Donald, maybe King Mickey's down there."

Donald: "In a backwater place like that? No way! Let's move on."

Sora: "Hold on. Riku and Kairi might be down there. Let's check it out." Hope began to fill my heart.

Donald: "Forget it! We're on an important mission!" And just like that, it dropped.

Me: "Donald, please just land!"

Donald: "No!"

Sora: "Come on!"

Donald: "Aw, phooey!"

Sora: "We're landing!" Sora grabbed the main control and started to twisted it while Donald pull it.

Donald: "Don't touch that! Nooo!" The gummi ship spiraled out of control and hurled toward the jungle world.

* * *

><p><span>Sora's Pov<span>

I fell toward a house that set on a platform in a large tree. Well, I actually went straight through the roof. I crashed through and landed hard. I sat up after I snapped out of my daze.

Me: "Oww...my head..." I looked around, but I didn't see Donald, Goofy or Hikari. "Donald? Goofy? Hikari?" I heard the sound of wood creaking and looked up. It was a leopard. It jumped from the balcony and slashed at me. I jumped back, but too much to where I slammed into a wall. I stood back up and prepared to fight the leopard. I managed to jump out of its way and hit it enough to where it collapsed. I slowly crept up to see if I had killed it. The leopard jolted up and snarled at me. It lunged for me and I held my Keyblade up to defend myself. I waited for the big cat's teeth to clamp onto my arm, but felt nothing. Instead, I opened my eyes to see a man in a loincloth blocking the leopard with a spear. He pushed the leopard away and it jumped out of a window.

Man: "Sabor, danger." Sabor? He must mean the leopard.

Me: "Um... Thank you."

Man: "Thank you." Why was he saying thank you?

Me: "Huh? Uh, what is this place?"

Man: "This place, this place." Why was he repeating what I said? Then I heard someone calling out for me.

Voice: "Sora? Donald? Goofy" I happen to catch a glimpse of someone walking by the balcony. Wait, that's-

Me: "Hikari!" She came running back and saw me.

Hikari: "Sora!" She jumped down, but stumbled a little and tripped. I ran and caught her. "Owww..."

Me: "What's wrong?"

Hikari: "When we crashed and got separated, I musta sprained my ankle." I grabbed one of Hikari's arms, pulled it around my neck and wrapped my other hand around her waist to hoist her up.

* * *

><p><span>My Pov<span>

I blushed a little being this close to Sora. This man, from the looks of him, probably only knew a little English. If any. Sora had to emphasize every word so that maybe this man would understand.

Sora: "Look, we got separated from our friends. Have you seen them?" The man grunted, as if he didn't understand what Sora had asked. "_Friends..." _The man mimicked Sora.

Man: "Friends!" I sighed with relief, thankful that we were finally get somewhere.

Sora: "Right, our friends! There's 2 of 'em. The loud one is Dona-" Then he stopped. He was about to ask if the man had seen Donald and Goofy. The man made a puzzled grunt. "You know what? Never mind. We're looking for our friends, Riku and Kairi." Were Donald and Goofy not our friends too? Or was Sora still mad at Donald from earlier?

Man: "Look for Riku, friends?"

Me: "Right!" I noticed something and leaned over and saw Riku. He was here?! Something was weird though. Instead of coming over to us, he just stood there looking at me. Sora leaned over too. Did he see Riku?

Man: "Kairi, friends?"

Sora: "Uhh... right..." Riku turned half-way, walked off and disappeared.

Man: "Friends here."

Me: "Really!?"

Man: "*&&X%." What? What was he trying to say?

Sora: "Not sure either of us understands, but show us!"

Me: "Take us to Riku and Kairi!"

Man: "Tarzan." At last we knew his name! "Tarzan go."

Sora: "And we're... Sora and Hikari. Tarzan go, Sora and Hikari go go!" We followed Tarzan down the most unexpected path; through the trees. I hoped we'd find Riku and Kairi, but I also hoped we'd find Donald and Goofy too.

* * *

><p><span>Donald's Pov<span>

Me and Goofy were siting on a rock, surrounded by long stalks of bamboo.

Goofy: "Gawrsh, where are we? I sure hope Sora and Hikari are okay."

Me: "Hikari's the only one I'm worried about. But, who needs Sora? We just need one key to find the king." I went to grab my wand, but I felt something else. I looked down to see a gorilla. Both of us screamed at each in surprise. Then we heard rustling. The gorilla ran off, but then dropped something. The rustling got closer. Then, a guy with a hunting rifle came into view.

* * *

><p><span>My Pov<span>

We finally came to a camp. My ankle still hurt, but I was able to walk on it. I looked around the camp and notice several slides on a table.

Me: 'Maybe I should hold onto them.' We walked into a tent and saw a woman fiddling with a projector.

Tarzan: "Jane!" The woman turned around.

Jane: "Tarzan! Oh, who are they?"

Sora: "Uh, hi there. I'm Sora."

Me: "My name's Hikari."

Jane: "Oh, you both speak English! So, then, obviously, neither of you are related to Tarzan... Are you here to study the gorillas?"

Man: "Highly doubtful." That's when a man walked into the tent. Behind him were Donald and Goofy!

Goofy: "Sora! Hikari!"

Me: "Guys, you're alright!" I hugged Goofy.

Sora: "Goofy! Donald!" At first, I thought Sora and Donald were really happy to see each other, but then they turned their heads from each. Great.

Man: "A circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas."

Jane: "Mr. Clayton, we're studying them, not hunting them. This is research." That guy was ticking me off. Jane turned her attention back to us. "well, the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home."

Sora: "Well, anyway... I'm staying." Both he and Donald answered at the same time. "Huh?"

Goofy: "Sora, Hikari, look what we found. Look at this." It was some strange block. It kinda reminded me of the block from Wonderland. Goofy and Donald explained that it could mean their king was here. Sora and Donald decided to stop arguing for awhile.


End file.
